Drowned World
by Vick Weasley
Summary: O cheiro de vermelho te consome. Pansy&Hermione.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

* * *

Essa fic é meio femmeslash. Se você não gosta, não perturbe a Tia Vick, é só voltar a página. Tem várias fics "hétero" lá no meu profile. Essa fic também é angst e forte, se você não gosta... Procure outra autora xD.

* * *

**Drowned World**

por Vick Weasley

* * *

**para Livia**

* * *

_and now you've become a part of me_

O cheiro de madeira mora na pele dela e toda vez que você o sente, tem vontade de chorar. Vontade de chorar porque os olhos ardem e a boca seca e você não sabe por que ela está tão triste quando volta os olhos castanhos e eles estão inexpressivos e tudo tem cor e cheiro de madeira e a vontade de chorar aumenta.

_you'll always be right here_

De vez quando você escuta os pássaros cantando e percebe que, talvez, tenha amanhecido. Você não sabe realmente porque faz mais de um mês ou um ano ou um milênio que você não sai daquele quarto. Não sai porque nunca deveria ter saído. As provisões são feitas através de mágica e ninguém sabe que você está ali ou que ela está ali, mas mesmo que soubessem você não deixaria que a tirassem dali, porque ela é _sua, sua, sua, _e não importa se dizem o contrário.

_you've become a part of me_

Sua boca, às vezes, passeia pela nuca macia e a madeira te lembra do vermelho. Ela suspira, mas não se mexe. Você tem vontade que ela se mexa e que também deslize a boca por sua nuca, e que te beije voluntariamente. Mas isso não vai acontecer e você fica com raiva. E você fica com raiva e a machuca. Você bate em seu rosto e a arranha. E o esmalte corroído em suas unhas é vermelho e isso te deixa com mais raiva, então você a machuca de novo. Mas ela não chora. Ela _nunca, nunca, nunca _chora.

_you'll always be my fear_

Você sente vontade de tirar o feitiço e parar de controlá-la, às vezes. Só para ver o que poderia acontecer. Então, você o faz. Seus olhos castanhos passam a expressar o medo que sente e a dor que sente e tudo que sente. Você gosta mais dos olhos dela assim e o cheiro de madeira, o cheiro de vermelho – e então, você percebe que está ficando louca, porque _vermelho _não tem cheiro, por mais que ela tenha cheiro de vermelho, e isso não está certo, não, não está – o cheiro de vermelho te consome. Ela grita e tenta sair do quarto, ela arranha as portas e te machuca, do mesmo jeito que você a machucou. Mas ela não chora. Ela não chora e sua vontade de chorar aumenta, porque os seus olhos _secam, secam_, e a dor é grande demais para que você consiga suportar. Você diz que não vai ser idiota como foi antes e não vai deixá-la partir. Ela menciona o nome de Ron e Draco e _Ron e Ron e Ron_ e seu coração dói e você volta a dizer Imperius e tudo volta a mais perfeita ordem.

_i can't separate myself from what i've done_

Você se pergunta quem é Ron e quem é Draco e quem é ela e o cheiro de madeira entra por suas narinas e você não tem mais nada a fazer senão sentar, esperar e quando você espera o sangue escorre por seus pulsos e tudo dói, tudo dói e Ron diz que tudo vai ficar bem.

_given up a part of me_

Mas Ron não existe e você ignora a dor e diz que ela deveria te ajudar a fazer um curativo e ela levanta e ajuda e beija seus cortes quando estão cobertos pela gaze que você mesma conjurou. Então, você olha em seus olhos inexpressivos e diz que a ama. Ela não diz nada, então você a beija, você a beija com tanta força que seus lábios sangram e seus dentes se chocam. Ela corresponde porque você a manda corresponder, apesar de que você sabe que ela não se sente bem ao fazê-lo. Então você arranca suas roupas e corta seu corpo e a deixa sangrar, a deixa sangrar até que seus lábios estejam brancos e seus olhos estejam vermelhos e o vermelho tem cheiro de madeira queimada.

_i'll let myself become you_

Então você fecha seus cortes com a varinha, você a abraça e pede perdão, você tem vontade de chorar mais uma vez e você chora, você deixa que as lágrimas escorram e afunda o rosto nos cabelos castanhos mas logo passa e você a corta de novo. Você manda ela não gritar para não atrair ninguém ao quarto e ela ignora toda a dor e obedece. Ela é uma boa menina, às vezes, quando Ron não está com ela. Você a beija novamente, dessa vez devagar, e ela corresponde. Seus dedos estão gelados quando seguram em sua nuca e tudo tem cheiro de madeira e de gelo e gelo e gelo.

_never goes away_

Um dia você sai do quarto, apenas para verificar se é dia ou noite porque os pássaros não cantaram. Então, você escuta as pessoas conversarem quando se esconde no breu e elas dizem que Pansy Parkinson mantém Hermione Granger em cativeiro, que Draco Malfoy não pára de procurá-la e que precisa encontrá-la logo, porque Hermione Granger está grávida e ele é o pai e todos temem pela vida do bebê. Você vê, pela janela, que é noite e que por isso os pássaros não cantaram e você espera que essa Granger não perca o bebê porque o mundo precisa de bebês, mas quando você volta para o quarto, você enfia a vaca no ventre dela e faz questão de que ela sangre até que seus olhos inexpressivos digam alguma coisa.

_never goes away_

E Ron aparece e o cheiro de madeira e o cheiro de vermelho são tão fortes que você tem vontade de vomitar e então ele a pega no colo e a leva para cima e diz, entre os dentes, que foi por isso que ele nunca te amou.

_i'll let myself become you_

E você chora e chora e chora, mas ela nunca chora. Ela _nunca _chora.

* * *

_**fim**_

* * *

**Nota:** A fic se passa no universo de Hallelujah mas não contém spoilers da história o.o Enfim, é só uma ficlet que eu fiz para o challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas e para presentear a minha irmãzinha Mismi, que eu amo mais que tudo nesse universo doido (L). Te amo, Schwes! A música utilizada é Figure 09 do Linkin Park, o título vem da música Drowned World/A Substitute for a Love da Madonna e, finalmente, o estilo foi baseado em "and the water runs red", da autora Remarked (a tradução está nos meus favoritos). 


End file.
